


The High King

by Lorbie05



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: At the end of the final battle, Hermione is thrown into another dimension to a place she thought was only a children's story book.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Circe Yule Fic Exchange





	The High King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is my Secret Santa submission for Sweet Circe's Secrete Santa exchange.
> 
> Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, and all mistakes are my own.

Hermione could never understand how she ended up in Cair Paravel, but she recognized the castle coat of arms immediately. One moment she was watching Harry’s  _ Expelliarmus  _ blast Voldemort back and in the next, she felt the same blast throw her back into the wall behind her, making everything go dark.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw were the flags bearing the familiar coat of arms. Hermione blinked several times just to make sure her eyes were working correctly. The red lion placed over a green background lined the walls surrounding the many cathedral style windows. As she surveyed the rest of the room, that’s when she noticed the four thrones raised on a dais.

“No fucking way.” Like any British born child, she grew up reading the Chronicles of Narnia. It was practically their bible. And if she wasn’t still dreaming, which she was still on the fence about, Hermione was finding herself standing in the middle of the Pevensie’s throne room.

Hermione was in the process of pinching herself when she felt the sharp point of a sword placed against her neck.

“Just who are you, and how did you get here?” the man growled behind her.

Hermione quickly slid her wand back up her sleeve as she raised her hands. “My name is Hermione, and quite honestly, I don’t know if you’d believe me if I told you.” She was roughly turned around by another set of hands, causing the tip of the blade to graze her neck slightly. Her quick inhale of breath caused the man holding the sword to step back slightly. 

She kept her body stiff, at this point, what was one more scar or cut on her body and looked at the man before her. He was pretty, in a way she wasn’t used to. He had blonde hair that wasn’t quite Malfoy platinum, but more yellow like a wheat field on a sunny day. And his eyes were the bluest she had seen. She thought Ron had the most beautiful blue eyes, but the eyes staring her down had her captivated.

Being in a war for the last year, everyone’s body had the distinct malnourished look. But he was the picture perfect twenty something male. His tunic stretched tightly across his broad shoulders, his muscles flexed through the sleeves as he easily held the sword aloft. He had a trim waist and powerful thighs, and Hermione found herself wanting to explore his body at her own leisure. 

She had forgotten about the other person in the room, until she was roughly jerked again. “Just answer his question,” the dark haired man said. He wasn’t as captivating as the blonde she assumed was High King Peter. She looked the man up and down as well, noticing the slight pinkness of his cheeks as her eyes roved over his body.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to sit down. This is going to be a long story, and as you can see, your little nick isn’t the worst of my current injuries.” Both men blushed as she slowly slid down the wall back into a sitting position. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she could kill for a decent pepperup position. “I guess the best place to start is the beginning. My name is Hermione Granger, I come from an England you wouldn’t even recognize, I know you are High King Peter and King Edmund the Just, and most importantly at the age of eleven, I was told I was a witch, and that was the day my life changed.” 

Hermione spent the next several hours explaining to the two kings everything about her life - the good, the bad, the unbelievable, and the unexplained. She left nothing out, because if she knew one thing about magic, it was that she needed to trust it in, and there was a reason she was now in this dimension. 

She had already realized this had to be an alternate dimension, one where the characters in her favorite book were actual real people. And she’d be lying if she wasn’t excited to get to know a certain High King. She had countless fantasies of her and Peter while she was growing up, and now she was excited to make some of those a reality.

***

Later that night, Hermione was in her rooms that the kings had shown her to. She had finally bathed, washing the horrors from the battle from her tired body. The fire was blazing in her rooms, and for the first time in a while, she actually felt warm. So warm in fact, that she was only wearing a tiny pair of sleep shorts and a tight vest top.

She was charming her curls into submission when she felt someone triggering her wards outside the door. Some habits never die, and Hermione knew it would be a long time until she stopped placing wards around her living space. She quickly went to the door, and opened it slightly. She giggled softly watching Peter pace back and forth in front of her door. He was so focused on his internal struggle, that he didn’t notice Hermione was watching him.

“Are you lost?” She couldn’t help but laugh as he immediately stopped pacing at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned around and the look on his face stopped Hermione’s breath. She couldn’t remember anyone looking at her like that before in her life.

“Hermione, I know we’ve just met,” he said, taking a step toward her. “And we probably have nothing in common, but please tell me you feel this connection too.”

“Oh thank, Merlin,” she replied, pulling him into her room. “The moment I saw you, I felt it too. Even with your sword against my neck, I wanted to jump you.” Hermione reached up and pressed her lips against his. She was surprised he wasn’t more pliant against her, and pulled back slightly. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, I’ve just never done this before.”

“Never done what before, hook up with a random witch?”

“No, kiss a woman.”

Hermione took a step back. “You’ve never kissed someone before? Sweet Merlin, that means you’ve never…” she trailed off looking at the blushing man.

“Yes, I’ve never been with a woman before, but by Aslan, I’ve never wanted someone more than I want you.”

“Well if you don’t mind me taking the lead, I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two, and I’m sure you’re a quick learner. Unless you’re not interested in taking things further?”

“Oh I am, I just don’t want to disappoint you,” he shrugged.

“Listen Peter, you couldn’t possibly disappoint me. Honestly, I think it’s kind of refreshing, and after the day I’ve had, I could use any kind of mindless distraction.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room properly. With a quick wave of her wand, she locked and silenced her door. “I don’t want anyone to distract us tonight,” she told him.

Hermione let go of his hand once they were standing next to the large bed. He was adorable. She could see he was nervous, but she could also tell he was devouring her body with his eyes. 

“What are you wearing? I’ve never seen clothes like that before.”

“These? Just my normal bedtime clothes, although I can’t imagine I’ll be wearing much tonight after we’re done.” She felt his eyes zero in on her hardened nipples, and couldn’t help but move her hands slowly over her chest and lightly pinch her peaks through the soft cotton fabric. Peter audibly gulped and shifted slightly. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, and Peter…” She waited until he had reluctantly made eye contact. “The moment you want to stop, just let me know. Consent goes both ways, you know, and I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“Hermione, I can’t imagine any situation where I would want to stop. I’m already more turned on than I’ve ever been. I wasn’t lying when I said I was afraid of disappointing you.”

“Let me worry about that. I’ve got a trick or two up my sleeve. Don’t forget, I am a witch. I’ve even been called the brightest one of the age as well,” she winked. “I’m going to undress you now.”

She unbuckled the leather belt around his waist, letting it drop to the plush carpet. Hermione reached down to grasp the edge of his now loose tunic, and slowly pulled it up and over his head. Once she let that fall to the floor next to his belt, she ran her hands across his hard chest. His muscles tightened as she ran her fingers through the slight dusting of blonde hair running from his pectorals down his abdomen and disappearing into his trousers. 

Hermione licked her lips at how tight his trousers were to his strong thighs, and how nicely they showed the huge bulge he was hiding. She quickly untied the strings keeping them on, and moved her way down to her knees while tugging the trousers down his legs. The moment she got them below his waist, his cock sprang forward tall and proud. She helped him step out of the trousers and pushed him down onto her bed.

His cock was beautiful. It was just thick enough that she knew it would hit all her pleasure spots, and the purple head was already weeping and exposed from his foreskin. She couldn’t help grabbing him by the base and swiping her tongue along the tip to get a taste of his precome. 

“Oh, god, Hermione,” he exhaled. “I’m not going to last.”

“That’s fine, my king. That means you’ll last longer when I really need you to.” She moved her hand from the base, up to the top while circling around his head, and then back down to the base. She repeated this motion a few times before lowering her mouth around his head. Hermione gave a few swipes of her tongue along the bottom of his tip before hollowing her cheeks in a hard sucking motion. She continued to move one hand up and down his shaft while the other rolled his bollocks between her fingers, and her tongue swirled around his tip.

“Seriously, Hermione, I’m going to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he was grunting his release into her waiting mouth. She felt his seed coat her tongue and throat, and she happily swallowed every last drop.

She gave a couple more licks around his shaft and head to make sure she got every last drop before leaning back on her knees. “Oh, my dear High King, you taste so good.” 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt, Hermione,” he panted, still trying to catch his breath. “I want you to teach me how to make you feel just as good.”

Hermione got up before him, and quickly removed her shorts and tops. She knew she should feel self-conscious about her scars and the way her body looked like she hadn’t had a good meal in over a year, but she found she couldn’t quite give a fuck. This man was obviously attracted to her, and she couldn’t wait to sink down onto that exquisite cock.

Peter was already half hard again, and Hermione knew he would be eager for round two soon. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and pulled his lips back to hers. She snogged him thoroughly, leaving them both panting for air. Hermione stepped back and then climbed up onto the large bed. “Touch me Peter. Anywhere. Don’t be afraid, I promise I won’t break.”

She let him explore her body, guiding his fingers, lips, and tongue to her favorite places. She was right, he was a quick learner. Peter found the spot behind her ear that left her quivering in anticipation. His tongue and teeth leaving a dark love bite behind.

He eagerly showered her breasts with attention. He took his time taking first one and then the other nipple into his mouth. Hermione thought she was going to die, so on edge was she. She had never had an orgasm from nipple play alone, but she was damn close with the way he was making her feel. Just as she thought she was going to crest that peak, he started kissing down her stomach.

She almost groaned in frustration until his first tentative lick against her clit. She hadn’t expected him to want to go down on her. All of the men she’d been with had treated it like a chore, but there was something to be said about a man that was learning with her. “Tell me what to do, Hermione. Tell me what you like.”

“Take your fingers, pointer and middle, and put them inside me. Yes just like that,” she exclaimed as he followed her directions. “Oh gods, yes. And move them, pump them in and out. Fuck. Yes. Uhh, and then, use your tongue…” 

Peter took her words and quickly saw what drove her crazy. Hermione was in a constant stage of excitement. She had been on the edge for a while now, and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. “Yes, Peter. Fuck, I’m so close.” Peter’s tongue swirled around her nub, before he bit down on her exposed pearl. “FUCK,” she screamed as her orgasm finally hit her.

Peter kept pumping his fingers, helping her through her orgasm. “Ok, stop. Peter, please. It’s too much.” She pushed him away from her, as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She panted, trying to catch her breath again. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Hermione blushed under his intense stare. She had never been called beautiful. Even Ron had never called her beautiful before. Sure he had said she was pretty, and he was always up for a quick shag, but she knew other girls always turned his head even when he was supposed to be looking at her.

“Come here, Peter. Switch spot with me.” She let him take her spot at the head of the bed. Once he was laying on his back, his cock sticking straight up and ready. “Are you sure about this? We can stop here.”

“Hermione, I want you, and I want whatever happens after today. Aslan only knows why you’re here, but I want you by my side for as long as you’ll have me.”

She was so overwhelmed at the emotions she was feeling. It was honestly crazy to feel the level of attraction she was after just meeting the man, but Hermione had always trusted in her magic and wouldn’t stop now. “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, my king.”

Hermione straddled his narrow hips before grasping his cock and lining it up with her dripping center. She used her arousal to coat his member before slowly sinking down. The way he stretched her was unlike any time before. It was like this man was molded especially for her pleasure. It was a sweet torture to wait as her body adjusted to his girth.

“Fuck, Hermione. You feel so good. I didn’t know anything could feel this good.”

“I was just thinking the same thing, Peter.”

She moved her hips, rocking back and forth, easing them into a rhythm that wouldn’t overtax either of them right away. She braced her arms on his chest as she began to bounce quickly on his shaft. Letting his instincts take over, Peter began thrusting up to meet her downward strokes.

Quicker than she would have believed, Hermione was already close to another orgasm. “Hermione, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

“Me too, I’m so close.” She reached down and started stroking her clit in time with their thrusts. 

Just as she let herself surrender to her orgasm, she felt Peter stutter in his strokes as his own orgasm hit him. Her muscles tightened around his pulsing cock as he painted her womb with his seed. 

She collapsed on top of his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. Her body was exhausted. Everything from the battle, to traveling dimensions, to two amazing orgasms had her ready to pass out. “Don’t leave me tonight, please? I’m not ready to be alone.”

“I couldn’t leave you, love. I already told you I was yours.”

“Good,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his chest and promptly passing out.

Peter wrapped a curl around his finger before kissing her head. “I’m never letting you go, love. I couldn’t if I tried.”

Peter spent the night that night, and every night after until he finally convinced her to move into the High King’s chambers as his wife and queen. Together, they ruled Narnia with his siblings for the remainder of the Golden Years. And when it was time for them to return to England, Hermione found herself right along with them in 1940, prepared for the next adventure with her love. 

The two stayed together all the way until the end, when they met Aslan in the real Narnia. She helped him close the door to the dying Narnia world, and they lived happily together in Aslan’s world.


End file.
